


Kurapika chain bondage

by Poufsbitch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Chains, Choking, Cute, Dom/sub, F/M, Fucking, Girls in Chains, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Quickies, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poufsbitch/pseuds/Poufsbitch
Summary: Kurapika chain bondage + sex and BDSMAlso feel free to give me any hxh requests (anything, no shame)
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	Kurapika chain bondage

Kurapika works tirelessly and when he gets home after a long day of work, there’s only one thing he wants.  
You hear the front door swing open of the apartment you and your boyfriend Kurapika share. Kurapika hates small talk. He’s direct and gets straight to the point. “You know what I want darling.” he demands, “Get on your knees.” but you smirk at his remark and play hard to get. He points his index finger towards your neck. You know what’s coming, yet you allow it to happen. His chain on that finger comes striking towards you and wraps around your neck, slowly tightening itself the more you tried to resist. “You do as I say, and I say get on your knees doll face,” snapped Kurapika. Kurapika walks towards your left side, “you’ve been a bad girl, darling” whispered Kurapika in your ear, “you’ve got to learn your lesson” He suddenly yanks the chain around your neck, choking you even tighter. “You know what happens when you disobey me” he seductively murmurs to you. You felt him kissing your neck and going lower towards your collar bone. “Get undressed, now” he demanded, “and you better hurry unless you want tonight to be rougher than it already will be.”  
“Only if you ask nicely,” you smirk, ignoring the consequences of your behavior. You secretly knew he liked it when you talked back.  
“I give the commands,” he bitterly remarks, “talk back to me again and these chains won’t be the only thing that chokes you.”  
“Yes sir” you seductively whisper in his ear.  
The chain around your neck loosens itself allowing you to get undressed. You slowly took off your clothes layer by layer as the impatient Kurapika watched with a smile. “Hurry up!” he demanded. So of course, you took your sweet time. “Stop being such a tease. I’ll make you regret it.” he continued to say “sooner or later you will have properly learned your lesson.” You knew what that meant and you were ecstatic. Once you had finally gotten fully undressed, like expected he points his index finger towards you. The chain from his finger reattached itself to your neck, gripping it tighter than before. He tugged on it a few times choking you. “Maybe this will teach you your lesson,” he ripostes, tugging so hard one last time that you fall onto your knees just how he wanted. “Follow me” he commands. He walks to your bedroom, tugging on the chain that now served as a leash. You tried to get back up onto your feet but you felt the chain hauling towards the ground in his direction. You begrudgingly crawled to him in your shared bedroom knowing that you may get rewarded for good behavior. Once in the room, he wrapped his hand around the chain on your neck, lifting you up and pushing you onto the bed. “Stay,” he commanded as he began to take his clothes off. Quickly all of his garments were off and he got on top of you. All he was wearing were his chains which would fuck you up so hard tonight. Whilst laying on the bed he moved his index finger to point at your wrist, and his chain followed. You felt the release of the tight grip move from your neck to your wrist. His chains chained your left wrist to the top left (your left) corner of the bed. His pinky finger pointed towards your left ankle now, chaining it to the bottom left corner of the bed. Lastly, his thumb pointed right at you. The chain swiftly extended right in front of your eyes and before you knew it, it was tightly clasped around your neck. “Heres what you get for being such a naughty girl,” remarked Kurapika. You smiled knowing what was going to happen. He quickly thrust himself into you, releasing a loud grunt. You moaned alongside him. “Oh fuck, you’re so tight” moaned kurapika “you bitch.” He slapped you with his free hand. “That’s only the beginning of what you’re going to get for disobeying my orders.” He moaned even louder, thrusting himself even deeper. With every thrust came the tug of his chains. And when you were about to moan, he’d make sure to yank the chains even tighter. “I told you that you’d regret not listening to me” grunted Kurapika as he moved his hand to the top of the headboard. Grabbing onto it tightly, he pushed deeper into you. “G-go slower” you wailed out. “So you still haven’t learned yet. I give the commands.” Kurapika stubbornly grunted. He swiftly moved his hand from the headboard, to right across your face. He slapped you hard enough to leave a mark and returned his hand to the headboard. You moaned once again, your breath cut off by the chains. You tried moving your left had but every time you attempted, you felt his sharp, silver chains cutting into your skin. “Kurapika p-please” you cried out. “Stop being such a brat.” he countered “Ill fuck you how I want.” “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to stand upright tomorrow.” He grunted even louder, retaliating by moving even deeper into you. You were almost there. “Just a bit more-” you were cut off by the sudden choking of his chains. “I didn’t say” grunted kurapika “that you could speak.” But instead of slapping you, he chocked you with his own hand, now removed from the headboard and fixated on your body. At your peak, you let out the loudest moan as you cummed. You sighed in relief. Kurapika’s eyes now scarlet, glared at you “I’m not done yet.” he stubbornly groaned as he quickly moved his hand deeper onto your neck. As his hand ravished around your neck you choked until he gave one more giant thrust into you as he cummed inside of you. He let go, you let out a deep breath while feeling his chains loosen around your wrist and ankle. As your hands and legs were freed, you looked up to see those beautiful scarlet eyes staring back at you. You two gazed at one another. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson this time, darling,” Kurapika softly whispered. You then felt his soft, pillowy lips touch yours as if they were holding hands that were molded perfectly for each other. “I love you kitten,” he stated. Those words sounded quite monotone, but you knew that they were filled with love. Love solely for you. Kurapika moved his body next to yours, holding and cuddling you. “I love you too” you smiled back at him. Seeing his smile made you feel the most beautiful and indescribable feelings. Seeing him happy at all was so rare, smiling was even rarer that whenever he did smile, you knew how blissful he really felt. “You’re my angel.” he said as he caressed your cheek. You embraced the warmth of his body as he held you tightly into your arms, kissing you on your forehead. “Goodnight baby,” he said as he dozed off to sleep with you embraced in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Was written by a virgin lmao -Hotaru (ig this is my pseudonym that I chose (yes its from sailor moon))


End file.
